


Stay

by Pastelbees



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Magnus, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), kravitz is trans too, more fics of trans guys in love, taako and krav are married and both in love with mags but only one realizes it and hes insecure, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees
Summary: “Taako, please can you be heterosexual for two seconds.”“Well I’m sorry my guy. No can do. I got two hands and they’re meant for holding onto cute-“Magnus couldn’t quite gather what the men were going on about. But it made his heart warm to hear the banter between the two. He couldn’t help but lean against Kravitz, still a little tired and eager to listen and try to figure out what they were talking about.Or the one where Magnus and Kravitz are hopelessly falling for one another and Taako is the only one who seems to be aware of it. And God, is he here for it. (Happy, consensual polyamory, pre-established taakitz)





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trans mlm and this fic is really just me desperate for cuddles but anyways,,, here it goes.

The apartment was cold, lacking the central heating that came with the pretty buildings up towards the center of town. What little control that could be given over the environment was taken by the landlord, who was needlessly harsh and incapable of reasoning with. His tenants would just have to cope with the frigid environment as best they could.

This fact left Kravitz majorly uncomfortable; his hands ached, his movements slowed, his body relented. He found himself wearing layer after layer of thick cloth. He donned wool scarves, tugged on thick knitted gloves, swathed himself in parkas and afghans and any ridiculously heavy and warm clothing item he could find. He worked on his classwork, art, research, but did so beneath a mountain of duvets from the master bedroom in addition to an electric heating blanket.

His boyfriend was happy to cuddle when he wasn't working, but when he was? What was a man to do?

A man, was to call the actual boiling bear that was Magnus Burnsides. He was an umbrella in a hailstorm, a young oak on a hot summer day.

He was almost exactly what Kravitz needed. That- He did the job, that is to say. Exactly. Precisely.

The only reason Kravitz called the man over was simply to- to fill a job, to do a thing that needed to be done. Business not pleasure. Not because of any other reasons. No.

Of course not.

Magnus worked night shifts, which meant that the moment Taako came home the burly fellow was already heading out the door. Sometimes, if the soft man wasn't paying attention to the time, and the taller gentleman was a little bit early to leave his nine-to-five, there would be a tender moment between all three.

There, Kravitz felt completely warm.

 

The scene would go like this:

Wary to use the couple's bed, Magnus would frequently sit on the loveseat with Kravitz as the elder worked furiously to finish assignments, deliver on commissions, finish his soaps, etc. The seat, of a deep earthy brown color, would squeak with the weight of the two. Magnus, petrified of being a hassle or of inconvenience, would sit perfectly still to avoid the noise.

Eventually, though he desperately wished to avoid such a matter, the brunette would begin to fall into a warm embrace of his own- the escape from reality that is the dreamworld. His lovely dark eyes would go a little hazy, lose focus on the world. Then, they would be hidden from Kravitz entirely as his lids met. His black lashes would graze the tips of freckled cheeks easily.

 _Indian genes_ he would remark occasionally. _Try not being a colonizer and then maybe God will bless you too._ (Kravitz knew he was joking and had had deep conversations about the subject with Magnus, knew he was not speaking to Kravitz as a colonizer. Still he scoffed at Magnus' inability to Not make an indigenous joke for more than 2 hours.)

Of course, he would fight this feeling, this beckoning to go over the edge. With determination he would cycle through times tables, count his way to a hundred by threes, a thousand by sevens. He would flex his fingers, clench and unclench his eyes. Sometimes, he would picture in his head a story of sorts or muse over a niche subject.

Nevertheless, he caught himself a victim of slumber in due time. Some days he could make it until just before his shift started, just before he had to go. Other days he stayed up the entire time he was at the Taco household. But, there remained times- perfect, splendid times in Kravitz's opinion- where Magnus was bone tired the moment he entered the apartment.

Those times, he would collapse on the loveseat with a sigh. Leaving his shoes on the burgundy carpeted floor just in front of the place he had come to think of as hallowed ground, Magnus would tug a hardworking Kravitz close. He would contentedly burry his head against the man's shoulder, already half asleep.

An hour or so later, Kravitz would set aside his laptop, pull the hand resting on Magnus' head away, and whisper to the security guard of the beauties of a warm bed. He would chime, “Think of it buddy, how much better you will sleep on the mattress and not this 12-year-old cushion."

Magnus would groan, still worried- always worried about overstepping. Never wanting to upset Taako. Never wanting to make the boys uncomfortable.

"S'okay. Sorry, I can get up- I can-" He would mumble sleepily, trying fruitlessly to open his eyes. His exhaustion would leave him unmoving, however, when it came towards headed in the direction of wakefulness.

"Hey now, champ-" Kravitz would pet his head, looking down at the anxious friend. He could imagine Taako beside him, though his husband was not, frowning at the scene of Mags so needlessly afraid. Every time. Every time.

"Taako doesn't mind. I sure don't give a damn. Come take the bed? Its big enough for all of us." He had said that once. All of us. It had stopped him in his tracks. Magnus didn't say anything about the implications.

Finally, after ten minutes of casual coaxing, Magnus would find himself clambering into the master bedroom, which was a space he did not see much of. By choice. He had never been banned or told to avoid it. He was just an awkward guy.

Wrapped up in  the old, family made quilt on Taako and Kravitz's king-sized bed, surrounded by soft green walls and hardwood floors, he would feel this sense of comfort wash over him as he drifted back to sleep. Kravitz lay beside him, still on his laptop, and soon would be beneath the covers as well.

The two didn’t touch in the beginnings of these moments. Kravitz, knowing he had talked Magnus into going to the bed, wished to ensure an environment where he knew that there were no expectations to touch, just for the selfless man to not fuck up his back by sleeping in the loveseat. Magnus, because he was afraid of causing an upset.

When Magnus’ anxiety left and he realized that the husbands (of course) would not be upset with him, or expecting him to do anything, he would find a position that felt most comfortable. Usually, this was with his head against Kravitz, his arm over the other’s waist. Then, at last, he would rest comfortably in a room that made him feel loved and safe, in a bed that was just as much his to use as anyone else’s (as Kravitz constantly reassured him), and sometimes, many times, with his friend also asleep right beside him.

Hours would pass, ten became noon became 4:35, and before Kravitz knew it, there would be footsteps in the hallway, keys jingling in the kitchen. A soft knock would sound against the bedroom door.

“Can I come in, dearest?” Taako would whisper and his husband, oh his beautiful husband with his locs braided back, his best friend in his arms, would smile. Pressing a finger against his lips for a moment, Kravitz would open his eyes to look at his partner.

“Quietly, darling. He’s finally sleeping.”

And oh, their hearts would warm. They would warm and warm, grow and grow. For there sat one perfect man, his hair a bit of a mess with his mouth so wonderfully slack.

Feet in sock, on a hardwood floor, make very little sound, but it was very obvious that Taako was trying whenever he approached the bed for even the little swish one oft hears caused by the action was audibly absent. He knelt at the bed, knowing that crawling into it whenever Magnus was still asleep and unknowing was not a very chill thing to do.

“Hello handsome.” The whispered words would hold so much love within them that Kravitz thought to himself they ought to glow as they crept from his partner’s lips, perhaps float through the air as bubbles might. Hearing Taako speak to the sleeping Magnus so tenderly, Kravitz would often think to himself that he might explode.

It had yet to occur, but one couldn’t possibly exist with that heavy feeling in their chest- that _everything is so, so right_ sort of weight- their entire lives. Nobody should be able to survive the world feeling perfect. Kravitz certainly believed he, at the least, did not deserve such a thing.

But there they were, happy.

Magnus would groan, something about Kravitz and Taako getting a room, before realizing the situation. Then he would shoot up from the mattress, panting heavily. Afraid.

Taako would take the reigns on this, when it happened. Kravitz would stop physical contact. Usually this helped.

“First of all Mags, this _is_ my room.” Taako had once said, before seeing the panic in Magnus’ expression. Then he would stop, bring his hands up in a sign of surrender.

“Hey there, its alright. Everything is okay.”

And Magnus would calm down. He would breath. Things would be okay.

But this wasn’t the soft moment, just the beginning.

The soft moment came whenever Magnus would scoot over, against Kravitz who was eager to slide his arms once more over Magnus’ sizeable biceps. Then, Taako would slip into the bed, still wearing the clothing he had put on that morning for work. The taller, lankier man would sigh and happily make a remark about Magnus prewarming up his “spot” on the mattress. Magnus, ever the gentleman, would chuckle and assure his friend that it was _only my job_.

The three would soon shift in the bed; Taako would put away his phone to instead embrace Magnus, his arms crossing over Kravitz’s as they caged the third man in. Magnus would lie his head on Taako’s soft chest, his ears so close to the other’s heart that he could easily drift back to sleep when focusing on his steady beat. Krav would spoon Magnus, his own face atop his shoulder in a way that left his nose over it, but his lips right against it, a soft kiss against his t-shirt. Taako would work his hand flat into Krav’s back pocket, Magnus would keep Taako close by one arm beneath the smaller man, but still curving around his waist. His other palm was on Krav’s thigh.

They would sleep that way for the hour Magnus had left to be in the apartment, before his shift started. Breaths shared, hearts beating together. Worries would vanquish, fears would rest for the moment, and Kravitz himself would only wake when he felt the faint sheen of sweat beginning on his stomach and inner thigh at the heat of the moment.

Not that kind of heat. Cleanse your mind.

Then, Magnus’ phone would start to beep, announcing that it was time for him to pack up in his car and head to the mall or some college or wherever he had been hired to work that evening by his company. Taako would snag the device from the bedside table, tap in Magnus’ passcode, and silence the _wretched tasteless_ sound of the alarm. Mags would groan and bury himself against Tak’s chest. Kravitz would tug the boys a little bit closer.

Eventually, however, Magnus would have to leave and, when he did, the trio would go back to pretending that nothing so intimate had ever occurred.

The security guard would go back to his anxious state of being in which he was simply a friend, one who needed to watch his step or the husbands would abandon him forever. Kravitz would return to being in denial about his feelings towards Magnus. And taako?

Taako would go back to his rambling about how much he had a crush on Magnus when the husbands were making mac-n-cheese.

“Because unlike some dimwits here, I am _not_ _afraid of my feelings._ ” He would say, smacking Krav’s wandering hand with a towel. “You can’t just eat the noodles bubba, they’re gonna get you all hot and bothered and not in the good wa- Kravitz! You are going to burn your fucking hand get back her wit- give me back my noodles goddamit!”

Taako did not have the time for men bullshitting. The only reason he didn’t go ahead and tell Magnus was just that- Well- He-

He didn’t want to make the guy uncomfortable okay? Gosh it wasn’t- He wasn’t afraid Magnus would say no to him.

“I mean, look at me, I’m gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to have me!” Taako thought to himself in the shower, practiced the feeling of the words on his tongue, ignored the way they felt more like a line than a statement of fact. Like something he would hear himself say on his show. Not something he actually thought to be true.

It was a Saturday morning and Taako was out getting groceries. The kitchen had over the last few weeks, with everyone rushing to finish one thing or another, become barren. There had been no time for meals, so quick snacks replaced the usual sit-down dinner the couple had become accustomed to. That day, Taako was determined to get everything back on track. He was headed out to get all the groceries for at least a week and by God, nothing was gonna come in his way.

Not even the fact that he would miss out on whenever Magnus got to the house, on seeing his cheeks turn bright red when he realized that the ever so lazy Kravitz was still asleep in the exact state of undress he had been left in from the night before with Taako.

 _Gods,_ he thought, _what I wouldn’t give for a picture of that._

Instead, Magnus entered the apartment to find it silent. He wasn’t really that surprised? To be honest? It was only 8:30 and typically Kravitz only woke for the 9 o’clock news. Sometimes Taako would sleep in with the man as well. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Magnus went on to start the coffee maker.

The bedroom door was ajar so, hoping to announce himself, the brunette peaked inside in search of the husbands. He stood at the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene.

Framed pictures adorned the walls, the cheesy kinds you found at Walmart with “family” and “love” and “friendship” painted on them in swirly letters. Smiling shots of Lup, Angus, Killian, Carey, mothers, fathers- they were all there looking back at Magnus from their places in frames on forest green walls.

Somewhere within, Magnus felt his chest get tight, this sharp pain of insecurity racing around the walls of his body before settling right at his heart. It stayed in his thoughts, making its presence known the moment he began to forget it was there. A child kicking the back of one’s economy airplane seat. There to be a nuisance, make you hate yourself a little more every minute that passed.

_Nobody is ever gonna want you like that. See any pictures of you? Yeah that’s right._

Kravitz heard Magnus come inside, but couldn’t keep himself awake long enough for certain important facts to register.

Like, hey, Magnus is here you should say hello. Or, hey, you went to sleep right after sexytimes last night. Or, heyyyy, you’re naked. You’re nude. You’re like, ass-out birthday suit wearin’ streakin it in your bed right now.

All of those lovely thoughts one’s conscience might provide for them? They were not lost on Kravitz, he never had a chance for them to occur in the first place.

Instead, the man dreamt of hand against his shoulders, lips on his throat, a thigh between his legs. He hazily remembered the night before, but also many nights before and also nights that had never occurred. There was that feeling he always got, because of bad happenings in his past, of fear in his dreams like this. Eventually, that too faded and there was simply the slight discomfort of a dream of ghosts from your past, spirits of your present, hands of the future, all colliding at once on your body. Deriving and giving pleasure in a dream where nothing was certain except the pressure of the bed beneath you.

It wasn’t until he heard a soft knock on the door that he actually became aware of the predicament. Then he was very, very, very aware.

His stomach was warm, cozy against the quilt his great-great-grandmother had made, the one he always kept on the bed because it smelled like a home he could not return to. His arms were crossed, above his head in a way that meant he could squish his cheeks against them. He could feel his hips, his pelvis pressing against his mattress slightly, his ass cold against the air of the apartment.

First thought? When he opened his eyes: _Why the fuck did Taako leave on the ac? That’s why the bill is so high._

Second? When he realize the small movements he was making, the pressure so very much there in his- _Oh god, I was doing that in my sleep wasn’t I._

Magnus stood there, at the doorway. He was in his pjs still, which consisted of a white t-shirt and skeleton print sleep pants that he had bought with the knowledge that Kravitz liked skeletons. His brown hair was a disaster. He had tried to sweep it away with his hand and that left it wild but only wild _to the left_ now.

His face, ruggedly handsome with his thick brows, dark eyes, and that scar that Kravitz eagerly wanted to kiss- it was as red as the chili peppers his grandma used to keep in whiskey bottles. It was as red as the raspberries he would oftentimes buy for Taako to eat during his weekly “me time bubble baths” and it was as red as those noses people wore from cvs and oh god why? Why?

Because he was staring right at Kravitz’s ass, just there out on display for the whole fucking world to see and now Kravitz was the one trying to keep his cool.

“H-hey there. Hi.” He was definitely suave right? Kravitz was suave. Suave could save this situation. _Just act cool._

“Um-s- sorry I didn’t mean to um-“ Magnus looked like he wanted to die. He actually did, want to die just then. He wanted to end himself and end the feeling he was getting where he just couldn’t stop thinking ‘ _Damn do I wish he would sit on my face_.’ Because that was his _best friend_ and _Taako’s husband._ But he was just- his hips. His ass. That bed. For once Magnus was glad he wasn’t cis. Jesus, _fuck_ was he glad.

“No, no you’re good its not like you haven’t-“ Kravitz had made magnus uncomfortable without even thinking. Oh god, he had just accidentally let this poor innocent widower walk in on him having naughty sex dreams about getting- oh g o d. His poor soul. _What had he done?_

“I’m going to make coffee. Do you want any? Great! Wonderful! Its like 8:30, Taako will be on soon I will see you then um can I use your shower? Great, I smell gross! Whoo boy do I smell g-r-o-s-s! Wowwie! Yep! Gotta get clean! Gotta scrubadubdub ya’know?” He said all of that in ten seconds flat. Maybe less. Definitely less. But Magnus was already walking out of the room and into the kitchen as he spoke. He hoped Kravitz didn’t hear him when he walked straight into the table already set for three.

Kravitz did hear him, however, and while he felt a giggle bubble up inside of him, he could also feel his own embarrassment begin to spring forth. He didn’t know why. He usually didn’t mind people seeing him naked. His body was just his body. His ass was just his ass. Magnus was just his friend.

 _Well you were like, in the middle of a sex dream._ Oh, yeah. There was that.

Kravitz scrambled to cover himself but could not get the courage to leave the bed until he heard Magnus start the shower in the bathroom just a few steps away from the bedroom door. Then, he quickly sprung from his mattress, grabbed the pajamas he had so quickly shed the night before, and dressed himself with much vigor. Never, he thought to himself, would he make such a mistake again.

Thankfully, when Magnus had emerged after Kravitz had downed not one but two mugs of almond-cherry coffee, he did not mention what had occurred. Of course not, he was a gentleman.

Instead, he saw how Kravitz was on the loveseat with four blankets and a beanie and let loose a hearty laugh. His hands rested on his stomach as he did so, reminding Kravitz of a young Kris Kringle. He was so eager to make things feel comfortable, of course he was going to find humor in this as soon as he could.

“Did you even leave any room for me over their frosty?” He said, walking over to the chair. Kravitz held his mug closer, took a sip, and shook his head.

“If you want space you gotta make it cause I ain’t moving _nothin._ ”

“Not even if I ask all nice and pretty?”

“ _Noth-_ “

It was at that moment that the commercial (kfc, Reba Mcentire, slightly transphobic) on the tv ended and the signature chiming of the theme for “Sizzle it up with Taako” began. The boys ceased their banter immediately, Kravitz scooting over just enough for Magnus to squish up against him in the seat.

“Well hello there fellas…” Pre-recorded Taako began, wearing his signature wizard-chef hat and his very, very over the top makeup. The studio audience cheered throughout the episode, clapping whenever  Taako brought members up to the stage of the set so that they might try his episodes dish.

The men were enraptured. With Magnus holding Kravitz against his side, Kravitz’s hand on the other’s thigh, they watched the tv happily, enthusiastically, in love. Sometimes, though Taako did not name who his partner was so Kravitz’s identity was essentially hidden from the world, the cook would mention how his “husband loves this recipe!” or “partner is obsessed with these meatballs I swear!” and his husband’s heart would jump within his chest. He would feel himself blushing and, to save face, would bury his head against Magnus’ shoulder.

To save face.

As the episode continued, Kravitz couldn’t help but snuggle closer to Magnus. Though he was covered from head to toe in some fabric or another, he couldn’t shake the chills casually running up his spine. Magnus was happy to oblige when Kravitz removed dollar store gloves to clasp them around his torso. Some part of him wanted to tug up his tee, let his hands rest against that soft stomach and- get warm. Get warm. Yeah.

The door opened just as the episode began to come to a close. The missing husband tiptoed into the kitchen with at least ten plastic grocery bags crinkling in his arms. Meanwhile, on the screen he turned to address the audience. The duo on the couch leaned in a bit towards the television to hear what the handsome chef was saying.

“Well guys, that’s all we have recorded for a while now. Call in your local station if you want to see us renewed. Either way, that’s a wrap for season one of Sizzle It Up With Taako! Now back to your ten o’clock news with Barry. Take ‘em away champ!” Tv Taako said before the station switched to a live feed of Barry Bluejeans at the news hq. He was beaming, wearing his signature collared shirt, denim bowtie, and red sports coat.

“Oh, we certainly hope to be seeing more of you Taako. If anyone else is as happy about our new cook as I am, send us a message, letter, email, a twitter, whatever kids these days are doi-“ The screen went black. Kravitz turned to a tearful Magnus, the latter of which was holding the remote in a lazy hand. They faced one another for a moment, unsure of how to express the emotions they were feeling at the news they had just received. Neither had known the show was finishing its first season that day.

“Season finale?” They whispered to one another, softly.

Taako entered the room in that space of time, holding his arms up with a bend. Flexing. Proud.

“Second trips are for quitters and I ain't one boys.” He began, beaming. But his boys, they weren’t looking at him? They were looking at each other with this dumbfounded expression.

“Did you two fellas finally kiss or what?” He announced, hands on his hips. The moment the words left his mouth he knew they were the perfect choice to snap the guys out of their trance.

Magnus blinked, shook his head, blushed. Kravitz looked away quickly, sputtering.

“No, no- no. Um, we just- dammit Taako you’ve got me all fucked up now.”

Magnus was still reeling. Was Taako joking? Did he really think that he and Kravitz wanted to kiss? Oh god, he probably had made the guy so uncomfortable this whole time and how was he going to fix that? He probably had Taako thinking that he was trying to steal his man or something and- How could he explain to the chef that he felt the same about him as his husband. That is- nothing was there okay he just really, really loved his friends. He really loved Taako, he really loved Krav.

Kravitz’s hand was still on his thigh.

“Well I could have the both of you all-“

“Taako, please can you be heterosexual for two seconds.”

“Well I’m sorry my guy. No can do. I got two hands and they’re meant for holding onto cute-“

Magnus couldn’t quite gather what the men were going on about. But it made his heart warm to hear the banter between the two. He couldn’t help but lean against Kravitz, still a little tired and eager to listen and try to figure out what they were talking about.

Sadly, Kravitz cut the conversation short with what had really been on their minds before Taako started rambling about how much he loved boys.

(He did that a lot? And for some reason he would use Magnus as a point of reference for a cute boy even though his entire husband was sitting right there? Even weirder Kravitz didn’t mind? He just giggled and smiled and said even more things he thought made a cute boy.)

“When were you gonna tell us that your last episode aired today?”

“You mean my _seasoned finale_.” Yep, there was a hand flourish with a bow. Expect nothing less from Chef Taako. His white button up was bright in the darkness of their room and as he bowed Mangus and Kravitz became suddenly aware of the fact that his black pants were tailored to fit his curvaceous figure perfectly. Kravitz wanted to think about tearing those pants off

“Well, okay yes I guess.”

“Didn’t seem important.”

Kavitz looked at his husband with a face that had morphed into a clear expression of disbelief. He turned back to Magnus, mouth open in surprise.

“Didn’t seem important?” He said, and Magnus wondered if Kravitz would have done a spit take from receiving the news, had there been liquid available to be drinking.

Taako shrunk back, though Kravitz had not yelled nor even hinted at an underlying sense of anger. His husband didn’t notice as first, not until Magnus spoke up.

“What he means is that-“ Magnus didn’t actually know how to finish the statement. It came to his attention then that he really _didn’t know_ what Kravitz mean. Like okay he was surprised about the season but this could go any way and Kravitz wasn’t the best with expressing emotions when he was overwhelmed.

Kravitz took a breath, Taako looked like he was bracing for impact. His husband noticed and held up both of his hands, the one that had been on the couch and the one that had been on Magnus.

“Oh, darling. I’m not upset I promise.” Taako didn’t seem so sure. Magnus had seen him like this before, regressing into this childlike fear he knew stemmed from a very very shitty home life as a kid. Kravitz faced his husband completely, but did not look him in the eye. Instead he focused on a photo of the two that was hung on the eggshell blue walls of the living room.

Magnus had seen that one. He had been there when it was taken. It was how the three of them had met, after all- “The Taco Wedding” which was so extravagant that it had needed security guards _and_ a police escort to the venue. Taako was, after all, incredibly famous. Even if the world did not get to know his groom, he would not fail in letting them know that he _was_ having a wedding in the first place.

He had worn black pants similar to the ones he wore now, sparkly high heels, a poofy sleeved button up white shirt, a wizards hat, a cloak. Magnus remembered how he had blushed at the sight of him walking down the aisle. He had been all alone, but strutted nonetheless.

“I own my own self. I can give myself away.” He had announced, at the head of the aisle, and Kravitz, who had been in a traditional suit and tie, had laughed at his then fiancé so happily, so gleefully.

Magnus fell in some kind of love with the two instantly. He could admit to that. That didn’t hurt anyone to say. He was in some kind of love with them. The friend kind. Friendly lovin.

Seeing the two men so happy in all of their photos warmed Magnus’ heart.

He only hoped one day to get to have something like that with somebody. Or somebodies. He wasn’t that tied to the idea of a ‘traditional’ family or love. If he was going to be daydreaming of a world where he was desirable enough for one person to love him to begin with, at that point it was just as unreasonable to imagine two.

The photo itself was not the focus of what was happening though.

What was the focus was, was how Kravitz was being so kind, so careful with Taako. The two of them were always like that. After knowing each other for almost a decade, they had figured out the ups and downs of their emotional responses, what triggered bad memories, what was a bad idea to say or do. Sometimes, it took them a moment to catch on, like right now where Kravitz was so, so excited that he did not realize how he came across to Taako, who would often mistake one extreme emotional response for another. But even then, they would quickly adjust for one another to ensure that they were comfortable, knew they were safe.

Magnus hoped one day his future love(s) did the same.

“Honey, I’m not upset.” He whispered, and his hand fell back against Magnus for a moment  Warm and grounding, he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was not witnessing this moment, this intimacy. He was apart of it.

Taako’s toes clenched in the long yarn-like tendrils of the deep purple-ish red of the carped, his fingers scratched a little at his thighs before coming to a standstill in the form of two lightly clenched fists. Magnus’ heart itself clenched as well, but not so lightly. It hurt. It hurt to see Taako still so anxious.

“Taak,” The man started. And suddenly hazel eyes that were in that moment a bright, bright green were right on his. Like a hawk, a cornered dog, they caught his gaze and did not let loose. Magnus could feel that ache within his chest grow deeper, spreading itself like roots or poison within him. He frowned. “C’mere”

Magnus found himself saying the word, beckoning the man before he could think. Taako, in turn, found himself moving before he could reconsider. Kraavitz’s soft, “Oh, my love.” was not lost in the moment.

Taako was not an awkward hugger. Instead, he buried himself in Magnus’s arms, which were large, homely, and a place that he craved being in more than he’d like to admit. Setting himself in the man’s lap, he clasped his hands together as he wound his arms round the scruffy man’s neck. Magnus was born to be a security guard, equal parts safe haven and protector.

“We are so, so proud of you Taako.” He heard a voice chime, one not very smooth or deep. It was a good voice, masculine, sure of itself. Confident in the words it spoke. Soft, still. “Not angry. Proud.”

Taako felt himself smile against his friend, felt something- oh. _Oh, fuck._ He was blushing. He could feel himself concealing the expression, and reacting as he always did to compliments: shutting down verbally, hiding his face, giddiness overwhelming him to the point that he couldn’t form words.

Magnus tightened his grip on the other man, breathing in the scent of him as he treasured this moment. It was not often that he got the chance to have something with Taako, something just between the two of them. Though Krav was right beside them, he seemed to have scooted over, giving them some space.

“Darling, I didn’t mean to cause a fright.” Kravitz began, hands still away. Magnus looked over at him, over the blonde, messy bun atop the tallest husband’s head. He was frowning, at the two of them, but before he could get insecure Krav caught his eye, shooting him a small smile. He wasn’t upset about this. He was worried about Taako.

He wasn’t refraining from touch because he was upset that his husband had sought comfort in his arms. He was waiting for Taako to consent to his own touch, knowing that the man wouldn’t verbally tell him to stop when he was upset like this.

Magnus reached over and took his hand, aiming to reassure. It was soft, bigger than his own with these long thin fingers. Kravitz pressed it against his cheek, sighing.

They sat there for a few minutes as Taako slowly made his way back to his previous, less anxious state of mind. Two became three with the addition of the olive toned, chubby fingered hands of Taako Taaco to the darker duo that had remained together beside him.

Kravitz moved closer to them at that. Snuggling close to the warmth that the taupe fabric of the loveseat had absorbed and held carefully. Soon, Taako was bringing his legs up and over so that while his ass was in his crush’s lap, his knees were bent and his feet rested against Kravitz’s warm thighs. He made some kind of soft, kitten like- no god, that is an awful descriptor. He sighed in comfort, there we go.

“You’re like a tame bear.” He whispered before falling asleep against the two. Magnus chuckled, grumbling something about being a stereotype. Kravitz groaned, muttering words alluding Taako being the biggest twink. 

 


End file.
